Edward's Eyes
by annie123cullen
Summary: First Story! An alternate reconnection between Bella and Edward! Its not really in anyone's POV, its third person. please enjoy!


Edward's Eyes - an alternate reconnection between Bella and Edward

"I love you Bella." Jacob said. "I love you too." said Bella. Bella put her arms around Jacob. The moon was shining bright on the beautiful meadow. Bella could never understand why it felt so right to be there with Jacob. "Jacob, why do you love me?" Bella said. "Because you understand me, and you are beautiful." Jacob replied. Jacob then swept the hair out of Bella's eyes, and kissed her. They both started to dance, slowly giving each other meaningful looks. Bella knew she couldn't dance, but being with Jacob made her heart soar. The moment felt perfect for Jacob, but there was a weird feeling in Bella. She loved Jacob, and the moment was unbearably romantic, but Edward kept popping up in her mind. She tried to push him out, because he left her, and if Jacob wasn't there, she'd be dead. Bella continued to dance with Jacob, but an image of Edward wouldn't go away.

Later, Jacob and Bella were in the park. It was noisy with children, but they both liked it there. They sat in the shade on a bench under a large tree. "Bella?" Jacob asked. "Yes?" Bella replied. "I love you, but I can tell that you're not at the same level of love with me." Jacob said. "What do you mean?" Bella said. "When you are with me, you never look deep in to my eyes. You look away and stare in to space. I can tell you are thinking about Edward, but Bella, he left you." Jacob said. "I-I just can't get over him, Jacob. I loved him for so long, and I didn't have enough time to get over him. This relationship is so new." Bella said. Jacob pulled her close to himself and kissed her passionately. "Do you feel what I feel when we kiss?" Jacob asked. "Uh, yeah, of course." Bella said. Bella knew she didn't. "Let's get out of here," Jacob said, "these little kids are annoying me." They got up, hand in hand, and started walking back to Bella's house. "Jacob, you must know that I love you, but I need more time." Bella said. "Alright, but I'll always love you no matter what happens." Jacob replied.

Bella and Jacob were sitting in the kitchen. Bella wanted to tell Jacob that she couldn't be with him anymore, but didn't want to break his heart. Jacob leaned in to kiss Bella, and Bella kissed him. Bella felt strange inside, the kiss felt amazing, but she couldn't stop thinking Edward. Bella leaned away from Jacob and finally looked deep in his eyes. She saw happiness in his eyes. Bella then visualized Edward's eyes. She could perfectly remember those mysterious golden eyes. She saw love, protection, and an eternal bond between her and Edward. "Jacob, this has to stop." Bella said. "What?" Jacob answered. "I just can't be with you like this. I can't let go of Edward. I love you, but like a brother." Bella said. Jacob couldn't believe it. He was so mad at Edward that ran straight out of the house. Bella ran after him, but he was out of sight.

Jacob only had one thing on his mind - to kill Edward. "If Bella needs to get over Edward, this sure will help." Jacob thought.

Alice was sitting in the living room. She was getting a vision. She saw Jacob running. He was fiery with rage. Jacob seemed as though he was coming to the Cullen house. Then her vision ended. "Edward, come here." Alice said. Edward walked in the living room. "What is it Alice? Everything okay?" Edward said. "No, Edward I had a vision." Alice replied. "Of what?" Edward asked. "Well I saw Jacob and he looked really angry. He's heading here Edward." Alice said. "Oh no, do you know if Bella is okay?" Edward asked. "I'm not sure, but Edward, Jacob is coming." Alice replied. "Alice, why did I leave her? I regret it more than anything else I have ever done. Without her, I'm incomplete." Edward said. Then the door slammed open. It was Jacob. "Even when you left, you still stole Bella from me. Now you're gonna pay." Jacob yelled. Jacob turned into a wolf and growled at Edward. Jacob jumped on Edward, pinning him to the ground. Edward then took Jacob's front leg and snapped it. Jacob got off him, whimpering with pain. Jacob yelled in pain and changed back to human. His front arm was crooked and broken. "I should've never left her, _with you_. I need her back." Edward said.

Bella was lying asleep in her room. She had cried herself to sleep because she just couldn't live without Edward anymore. She didn't know what else to do in life. Without Edward, she felt as though her life was incomplete.

Edward got out of the house, and got in his Volvo. He put it in drive and floored it. He sped for miles and miles towards Bella's house in Forks. When he finally got there, he went in to Bella's room through the window. He saw Bella, asleep. Her eyes were red and wet. He got on his knees next to her bed and kissed her. "Oh Bella I missed you." Edward said. Bella opened her eyes. She looked deep in to those eyes she hadn't seen for so long. She saw his love for her. "I missed you too." Bella said.

Thank you for reading and constructive criticism is always nice!! First fan fiction ever!

Disclaimer- None of the characters, or twilight books or movies are mine. All go to rightful owners.


End file.
